The Wings of Shinigami
by Sakura Harusame
Summary: [COMPLETE] 1x2, 3x4 Duo has fallen head over heals for none other then Pilot 01. But will the Perfect Soldier be able to return his affections? Does he even want to? Warning: if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ! Review plz!
1. Realizations pt 1

The Wings of Shinigami  
  
Chapter 1: Realizations pt. 1  
  
Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: This is so stupid... If I owned GW, why in the hell would I be writing a fan fic?!  
  
Okay, this is the prequil to 'A New Addition'- it tells how Heero and Duo got together. Only a few chapters long but a lemon is guaranteed!! . Enjoy! Oh ya, and in this and my other fic, EW never happened!! They still have their gundams, and it makes it easier for me to manipulate the story line.

* * *

  
  
"Uh!! Will you two get a room?!" Duo grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Quatre and Trowa, who were currently making-out on the couch.  
  
"Ow! Duo!" Quatre rubbed his forehead where it had hit Trowa's. Trowa kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
"Quat, if you wanna fool around with Tro, far be it from me to stop you!" Both of the Gundam Pilots on the couch blushed. "But I'm trying to watch the T.V.!"  
  
"You were enjoying the show, Maxwell, and you know it." Wufei smirked as he walked through the front door, Heero right behind him. "And I'm not talking about the one on the television either."  
  
"Hiya Wu-man, Hee-chan!" Duo chimed.  
  
/Did Duo just call Heero... Hee-chan? / Quatre thought to himself. He looked to his koi, and from the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"My name is Wufei, Maxwell. Not Wu-man." Wufei drug his bags inside.  
  
Wufei and Heero had been gone for nearly a month on a mission. So that left the happy young couple (who had been together for 6 months by then) home with the braided baka.  
  
"Okay, Wufles!" Wufei growled. "And I was not!"  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero just laughed. Over the course of the year that had passed after the war ended, the Gundam Boys had found a new life. The moved into one of Quatre's manors and all five had become Preventors, to Une's pleasure. Trowa and Quatre quickly came to terms with their feelings for one another and had been together ever sense.  
  
Duo was the same as ever, with the exception he now knew he had family. At the end of the war, Zechs approached him, telling him he had important news. Duo immediately jumped to the conclusion that Hilde was hurt, or dead. But he quickly found out he was wrong. Zechs handed him two envelops- one with a personal letter to just Duo, another with a letter to all five of the Gundam boys. In his letter, he found out he had a sister named Athena- his twin sister to be exact. In the other, thanks and appreciation to the five of them for their efforts in the war and for saving his/ her life from a mysterious pilot. Zechs had refused to reveal any information on the matter.  
  
Wufei, too, was the same as ever. He had lightened up a little but was still the sadistic Chinese dragon he had always been for the most part. But out of everyone, Heero was the one who had changed the most, the young Japanese pilot had gone from "The Perfect Soldier" to carefree and fun loving over the past year.  
  
"So how did the mission go?" Trowa asked after things settled down.  
  
"Pretty well. Somebody-" Heero shot Wufei and agrived look. "-nearly got us shot."  
  
"I wasn't the baka that thought a shadow was an OZ soldier!!"  
  
As the two of them continued to argue, Quatre snuck over to Duo's said. "Hey Duo."  
  
"Ya Quat?"  
  
"Um, did you call Heero 'Hee-chan' ?" Duo blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Y-ya..." He answered in a small voice. Times like these made Duo really hate not being able to lie...  
  
Quatre broke into the biggest smile Duo had ever seen, including one of his own. "You like him, don't you Duo!"  
  
"QUAT!" Duo lunged at him and covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Like? Who?" Heero asked, forgetting about his and Wufei's argument.  
  
"Um, no one?" Duo half-asked with a nervous laugh. That was the first time Duo could remember lying, about ANYTHING.  
  
"I thought Shinigami couldn't lie..." Quatre had managed to move Duo's hand.  
  
/Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... / Was all Duo could think. He couldn't tell them he was head over heals with Heero. And yes, he was. He longed for the moments when Heero was near him. He dreamt of those mysterious Persia blue eyes and the man that was behind them.  
  
"Well then, tell us who you have a crush on Maxwell." Wufei pressed with a small smirk.  
  
"Um..." Duo released his hold on Quatre and slowly backed away, only to run into Trowa. "Oh, hi Tro..."  
  
Trowa stepped to the side and out of Duo's way. Duo mouthed him a quick 'thank you' and took off.  
  
"Trowa! Why did you let him leave?!" Quatre whined.  
  
"Seven months ago, you would have hated it if Duo did that to you." Trowa said in all-knowing voice.  
  
"But, but Trowa!!" quarter pouted.  
  
"He's right Winner, we have no right to pry into Maxwell's love life." Heero spoke in a soft voice.  
  
Quatre knew he had been defeated. "Humph!" He crossed his arms infront of his chest and continued to pout. /At least I know who Duo's crush is..." /

* * *

  
  
Duo laid on his bed, curled under the covers.  
  
/God! Those three are worse then Hilde! Why did they wanna know so bad anyway? Especially Heero... /  
  
His mind instantly took a turn of the... perverse. It always seemed to happen when he thought of Heero. Those strong hands caressing his body, those pouted lips pressed against his own. He quickly found his pants growing uncomfortably tight...  
  
"Damn it! Not again!" Duo growled as he threw his covers off and walked over to his bathroom.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
"Duo!" Duo froze meer inches from the bathroom door. "It's Heero! Can I come in?"  
  
/Shit! Why now?! / He smacked himself in the head as he thought. "Sure! C'mon in Hee-chan." He dove back into bed and made quick work of rewrapping himself in the covers.  
  
Heero pushed the door open. He instantly recognized he mass of covers as Duo. He waked over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on the American boy's shoulder.  
  
"Duo, um, I'm sorry for prying. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me who it was you are attracted to."  
  
Duo felt the bed shift, telling him Heero was leaving and grabbed the boy's wrist. "Ask Quat if you really wanna know. But I'm not sure he'll tell you..." He released his grip on Heero.  
  
The Japanese pilot just nodded and left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Great. Now I really need to use the bathroom..."

* * *

  
  
Okay, I really don't have anything to say for once. gasp Just me, the authoress, asking you, my loyal readers, to review this!!!! REVIEW!!! I COMMAND YOU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ... I had Mt. Dew... gomen... . 


	2. Intervention

The Wings of Shinigami  
  
Chapter 2: Intervention  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, this is a FAN fictions... draw your own conclusions.  
  
Okay, it's rated for language in this chapter... The good stuff (AKA, lemon- ness) isn't 'til next chapter ^.^ Arigato to Kawaii-Kitty and Kitty Kat 0303 for being my ONLY reviewers last chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what happened?" Wufei asked in a casual tone while relaxing on the couch.  
  
"I apologized-"Quatre began to giggle uncontrollably. "-and when I went to leave-"Wufei smirked, as did Trowa. "-he told me to ask Winner."  
  
"Well, I'm not telling." The blonde-haired boy squeaked amongst his giggles. Trowa and Wufei glanced at each other. Their smirks turned into grins that said, "I know..."  
  
While Heero was upstairs, Quatre had told Trowa and Wufei about the braided boy's little crush on a certain 'Perfect Soldier'. Wufei nearly got a nosebleed. Trowa just said it explained a lot about Duo's recent behavior. Quatre decide to have his lover and Wufei help him get Duo and Heero hooked up.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Heero's eyebrow raised questionably.  
  
"No." Trowa said, walking into the living room and motioning for Quatre to follow. He did so happily.  
  
"Yuy, are you and Relena together?" Wufei still had that grin on him face.  
  
Heero looked like he was going to be sick at the thought of him and the Pasivist Princess being a... couple. "No! Hell no! What would poss-"  
  
"Because I know someone who wants to be with *you*."  
  
"Who Chang?"  
  
"I've been asked not to tell. I gave my word." Heero shot Wufei a dark look that said 'don't make me kill you...'  
  
The Chinese bit just laughed and walked over to Heero. "It's not that hard to figure out..."  
  
"Chang... Is there something you wish to share with me?" Heero's tone of voice practically screamed 'is it you?'  
  
"No Yuy, it's not me." Wufei laughed again and walked out of the room, leaving Heero to his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what did he say?" Quatre asked excitedly.  
  
"I dropped a hint or two. He thought it was me, but I quickly distinguished the thought."  
  
"So he has no clue that it's Duo, Wufei?" Trowa intervened.  
  
"Well, if he actually *thinks* about it, it has to be Maxwell. You and Winner are together and in love. And I just told his it wasn't me so..."  
  
"CHANG!" The whole house shook at Heero's scream.  
  
"And now, I think I need to get my katana." Wufei took off to his room.  
  
Heero ran into the room in enough time to see Wufei run up the stairs. He followed as quickly as he could, yelling "Tell me or omae o korasu!"  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa. "Should we...?"  
  
"No."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yuy, if you don't calm down you'll-"  
  
"I'll what Chang?!"  
  
"You'll never know the truth!"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIMEGAMI, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Duo screamed from his room. He pulled open the door to find two extremely embarrassed and furious Gundam pilots.  
  
"Sorry Maxwell..." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Gomen Duo..." Heero practically whispered.  
  
"Now, what in the Hell are you two arguing about?" Both Heero and Wufei turned extremely pale.  
  
Then it dawned on Duo. Heero was trying to get who he liked out of 'Fei! "Wu-man, I don't wanna know how you know but if you tell him you *will* face the wrath of Shinigami! Do you understand!?"  
  
The Chinese boy just nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
"Good!" Duo stomped back into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"See why I can't tell you Yuy!" Wufei pointed his katana at Heero.  
  
"Hai, but why doesn't he want *me* to..." Heero's eyes grew wide in shock. /Duo has a crush... on me? /  
  
"About damn time!" Wufei lowered his sword.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was sitting with his back against his door, his face stained with tears. /NO! Stop crying! Shinigami doesn't cry! Gundam pilots don't cry! Boys don't cry! /  
  
"Duo! Duo, open the door! Let me in!" Heero pounded on the door.  
  
"No!" Heero could tell by Duo's shaking voice that he had been, if he wasn't still, crying.  
  
"Duo, onegai... I want to talk to you."  
  
Duo wouldn't hear it. "No! Just go away!"  
  
Wufei put a hand on Heero's shoulder. He turned the other Asian boy around to face him, pushing him against the door slightly. "Koi," Wufei winked to tell Heero to play along. "he doesn't want to speak with you. Let's leave him be."  
  
"Alright, tenchi." Heero winked back, catching on.  
  
Duo jumped up and flung open his bedroom door. He growled at the onyx-eyed boy infront of him. "Wufei..."  
  
"Go ahead and try to hit me, Maxwell. It will just further prove my point." Wufei spoke calmly before walking down the stairs to speak with pilots 03 and 04.  
  
Duo, and Heero both, just stood there shocked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked for an overly excited Quatre.  
  
"Let's see... Maxwell thinks Yuy and I are lovers." Trowa's eyes grew wide with shock and amusement. Quatre just started to yell at Wufei.  
  
"Wufei!! How did that happen!?"  
  
"I called Yuy 'koi' and Maxwell know what it means because of you and Barton. B-but I only did it to lure Maxwell out of his room!" Wufei shook his hands like he was innocent when he saw the look on the other's faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo just realized he was no longer in his room, but was out in the hall, alone with Heero. He quickly stepped back into his room and slammed the door. His crush, however, grabbed the door before he could slam it shut.  
  
"No Duo, you're not shutting yourself away. You and me need to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about?! Obviously, you already know that I'm head- over-heals for you Heero! But it doesn't matter because you are already with 'Fei!" He was yelling so loud he knew that the other three Gundam pilots could hear him. But at that moment, he didn't care.  
  
"Duo, you don-"  
  
"Don't tell me 'you don't know what you're talking about'! You two are together, so are Quat and Tro, and that leaves poor little Duo all alone!" He took a deep breath and sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to write Athena back. She's probably wondering why I haven't written her in a few days..."  
  
Duo turned, slowly walking away from both Heero and the door. Heero slid into the room before the door could shut.  
  
"Listen to yourself Duo! You are not alone!" The Wing pilot grabbed Duo, turned him around, and gripped his shoulders.  
  
"When it comes to love, yes I am!" He could feel the tears coming and quickly shut his eyes in attempt to hold them back. "You have no idea what it's like to love someone and not be loved in return! I *almost* pity Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy, now that I know how they feel!"  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, pulling the American boy into his tight embrace. "Yes I do, Duo." He whispered, almost too softly for Duo to hear. "I feel for you a long time ago."  
  
"W-what?" Duo muttered, stunned.  
  
"Sssh, let me finish. Chang and I are not lovers. He did that to lure you out of your room. It took me so long to figure out that you felt the same for me as I did for you, and for that I am sorry. Onegai, forgive me."  
  
The tears Duo had been holding back for so long finally fell. "Hee-chan, I forgive you. Don't leave me, please don't leave me..."  
  
"I won't. You won't be alone anymore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwahahahahaha!! What an evil place to cut it off, huh? Don't worry, in a few more days, I'll have the last chapter typed up and posted. And it's the lemon chapter too! ^.^ Review!!!!! Ja ne! 


	3. Realizations pt 2

The Wings of Shinigami 

Chapter 3: Realizations pt. 2  
  
Written By: Sakura Harusame  
  
Disclaimer: This gets really old... I don't own it! There, I said it.  
  
Aright, I have an announcement. This was going to be the big lemon chapter, but for fear of this being taken off fanfiction.net, it won't be ;; Plz dun't be mad! The lemon will be edited from this, but will be posted at medaiminer.org. My pen name there is "Sakura Harusame"

* * *

  
  
"You p-promise?" Duo clung to Heero's chest.  
  
"I promise." Heero spoke lovingly as he played with Duo's hair. "You won't be alone anymore."  
  
Duo looked up, his lips a breath away from Heero's. He pushed up on his toes and their lips connected. It was a gentle, chase kiss but Duo wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
/His lips are trembling... I wonder if this is his first kiss. / Duo slowly pulled away from Heero. "Hee-chan was that your first..."  
  
"Yes, that was my first kiss Duo." The Wing Pilot's cheeks flushed a pale red.  
  
/I was Heero's first kiss!! / Duo launched himself at Heero, causing them both to fall backwards onto the braided pilot's bed. Duo grabbed Heero's face and attacked his lips. He licked his lovers bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Unaware he was even do so, Heero gave Duo the entrance he was looking for. The younger pilot plundered Heero's mouth.  
  
Edit Lemon Scene that can be found at Mediaminer.org in a few days

* * *

  
  
"HEERO!" Duo's voice carried all the way down the stairs and into the living room where the other three Gundam pilots were.  
  
Wufei had his ears covered while praying to Nataku that he wouldn't get a nosebleed. Quatre was in giggles, clinging to Trowa's left arm. He was happy to hear his best friend and Heero had finally gotten together. Trowa, for fear of his voice betraying him, remained silent. For the usually silent, antisocial teen he was, Trowa was a pervert. He had no trouble imagining what was going on upstairs in Duo's bedroom.  
  
"Does he have to be so loud?!" Wufei whined, his hands still over his ears.  
  
"I see you've never had the pleasure of enjoying a man's company before, Chang." Trowa glanced over at the Asian pilot who was currently occupying the recliner.  
  
"I am strait, Barton!" Wufei growled.  
  
Trowa snorted at that last comment. "Keep telling yourself that Chang, keep telling yourself that..."

* * *

About two hours later, Heero and Duo walked downstairs hand-in-hand to find Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei waiting for them in the living room. To the other three, Duo seemed to be the happiest he had been in weeks.  
  
"Oooo! Duo, I'm so happy for you!" Quatre squealed as he jumped up and glomped Duo.  
  
"Thanks Quat... Now, could ya get off me please?" Duo's face was red from lack of air and a little from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, ya... Sorry about that." Quatre got up and offered a hand to Duo to help him.  
  
"Would it kill you to be a little quieter next time, Maxwell!!" Wufei said with a groan as Duo slid his hand back into Heero's.  
  
"You be with Hee-chan once and try being quite!" Now it was Heero's turn to blush.  
  
The only response Duo got was a loud thud as Wufei got a nosebleed and fell out of the recliner only to hit the floor.  
  
Owari (For now...)

* * *

So, what do ya think? My first yaoi fic EVER. And the first fic I've completed... . Please review!!! I want to know how good of an ending it was... Ja ne!! 


End file.
